My Daughter is Sailor Mercury
by bashfulglowfly
Summary: Or How Dr. Mizuno got the shock of her life!


**My Daughter is Sailor Mercury**

_Or How Dr. Mizuno got the shock of her life_

By Bashfulglowfly

Dr. Saeko Mizuno got out of her car and stared for a moment at the house in front of her. This was where Ami's new friend, and Dr. Mizuno's one time patient, Usagi lived with her older brother, Kazuya and her younger brother, Shingo, who was still under Dr. Mizuno's care. She was a bit surprised that she'd been invited to dinner at the Tsukino's but Ami said that she wanted her mother to meet her friends…and that there was something important to tell her.

Saeko reached into the car and grabbed her purse and the bouquet of flowers. Since it was a dinner party, she had thought briefly about bringing a bottle of wine but since most of the people attending would be underage that would not have been a good idea. Flowers were a good compromise. Shutting the car door, she walked towards the door. She noticed that the front yard was kept neat and tidy. Not something that you would expect out of people so young and by themselves. She laughed to herself; Usagi-chan's older brother while young of age was one of those people who were always older than their years. This was probably his doing.

She reached the door and before she could knock it was opened. Ami stood in the doorway. "Mother, you made it!" Ami stepped back, motioning for her mother to come in.

Saeko smiled as she entered the house, carefully removing her shoes and putting on the slippers Ami provided. "I promised you, didn't I? Fortunately there weren't any emergencies." She spotted Usagi and Kazuya. "Hello Tsukino-san, Usagi-chan, you both look well."

Usagi smiled as she took the proffered flowers and Kazuya nodded gravely. Saeko spotted Shingo who was sitting in a chair with his leg propped up on an ottoman. A dark haired girl with huge violet eyes his own age sat next him. She recognized the three girls that Ami had become friends with as well as the young men who visited Usagi and Shingo in the hospital. She didn't know the other four girls or the young man who stayed close to Usagi's side.

Kazuya gestured to a chair, "Please sit down."

"Thank you."

Ami sat down on a sofa across from her; the young man Saeko remembered as a friend of the Tsukino's…Soichiro…yes, that was his name sat next to her. They weren't touching but Saeko could see that there was a closeness between the two of them. He was much older than Ami, she knew that much. Surely her daughter wasn't interested in this young man? It was just a week ago that Ami was walking and starting to talk, just a few days ago, she started school for the first time. She's going to be going to college soon, she doesn't…

"How was your day at work, Mother?"

Saeko snapped back to the present. "Oh. It was not that busy." She smiled. "No one fell out of any trees or off of school equipment today. One car crash. But mostly sniffles and coughs."

"Oh, that's good." Ami bit her lip "You know my friends Minako, Rei and Makoto. I believe that you know Jun, Nobuyuki and Soichiro. The others I know you haven't met. They are Chiba Mamoru, Tomoe Hotaru, Meioh Setsuna, Tenoh Haruka and Keioh Michiru." Each nodded gravely to Saeko as they were introduced.

"Keioh Michiru? The concert pianist?" Saeko was shocked. She hadn't realized that Ami knew someone so famous.

The elegant aqua-haired young woman smiled. "Yes. Ami-chan and I met rather recently via Usagi-chan. We've found that we have similar hobbies."

"I see." Saeko felt awkward. Something that she didn't normally feel but in this room, she was the oldest, something that she wasn't used to. Most of the dinners she went to she was usually amongst people of her own age group or older.

"Dinner's ready!" called Makoto.

The group stood up but stayed in place as Shingo got to his feet using the crutches. No one made a move to help him but Hotaru hovered as he made his way to his chair. Soichiro held out Saeko's chair then Ami's. Saeko noticed that all of the men did that for the girls. The girl identified as Haruka held out the chairs for Setsuna and Michiru. Even Shingo helped Hotaru into her chair.

The talk over dinner was normal. Questions about school, gossip and news events. Saeko noticed that none of them mentioned what had dominated the news in recent days: The battle between the Senshi, those men who came to their aid and those people who attacked them. There had been much talk on all of the talk shows she'd briefly seen about the addition of four new Senshi and the four men who fought side by side with the four original senshi. And this Princess Serenity…a moon princess? The entire thing was just strange.

After the dinner was over, Usagi invited Saeko back into the living room. As she sat down, she noticed that Ami was anxiously whispering something to Soichiro. Saeko frowned. Despite seeing how he treated Ami at dinner, he was still older. Ami had much to do in the next several years and Saeko didn't want Ami distracted from her goals.

Ami walked into the living room, holding Soichiro's hand. The young men who had volunteered to clear the dishes and clean the kitchen stopped what they were doing and entered the living room as well. They stood next to or behind each of Ami's friends holding their hands or had an arm wrapped around their shoulders. Shingo and Hotaru sat next to each other and stared. Setsuna sat primly as if she was about to start sipping a cup of tea. Haruka had one arm slung casually across Michiru's shoulders who leaned against the blonde girl.

Saeko felt as if there was a sword hanging over her head and it was about to drop.

Ami was shaking. She took a deep breath. "Mother, there is something I need to tell you…"

Saeko felt her heart stop. "Are you pregnant?" she blurted.

The tense atmosphere in the room shattered as there were giggles all around. Ami blushed brightly. "NO!" she practically shouted. "No, I'm not pregnant."

Saeko sighed with relief. "Oh. Good. Well, what you have to tell me can't be worse than that." She noticed the wary looks the others traded amongst themselves. Apparently there _was_ something worse. Not that she could figure out what it was. She knew darn good and well that Ami was perfectly healthy.

Soichiro looked at Ami. "It would be easier if you just showed her."

Ami bit her lip then nodded.

Saeko was confused. _Show me? Show me what?!_

Then her world was turned upside down.

Ami flung one hand in the air and cried out "Mercury Power MAKE UP!"

And she _changed_.

Saeko's jaw dropped open. Her daughter…her precious little girl…just transformed into Sailor Mercury!

She managed to close her mouth without resorting to using her hand to do it and looked at the others in the room. They were unsurprised.

"Oh. My. God."

Sailor Mercury bit her lip. "Mother?" Her voice was hesitant.

Saeko was numb. This explained a lot. The unanswered phone calls. The strange bruises that Ami claimed that she got bumping into walls while reading. The sneaking out of the apartment. The claims that her friends needed her because of a broken heart, homework or whatever.

"Are…are _all_ of you Senshi?" she asked.

Usagi shook her head. "No, Mamoru is Tuxedo Mask or Prince Endymion. Kazuya, Jun, Soichiro and Nobuyuki are known as the Shitennou. They are Mamoru's Guardians as the Senshi are mine. We don't know what Shingo's powers are yet but we think that they may be similar to Saturn's."

"Saturn?"

The little girl sitting next to Shingo raised her hand "I'm Sailor Saturn. Setsuna-mama is Pluto, Haruka-papa is Uranus and Michiru-mama is Neptune. We're the Outer Senshi. The others are the Inner Senshi."

Saeko just stared. "There's a difference?"

Michiru nodded, her silvery voice soothing. "Traditionally, we, the Outer Senshi, had different duties than the Inner Senshi. In this lifetime we'll continue to have them but we'll also help guard the princess."

Saeko could only blink. "This lifetime?"

Mamoru chuckled. "We're giving you a lot to absorb all at once, but yes, this lifetime. All of us lived before in a time called the Silver Millennium. We met and fell in love…but it ended badly."

"What do you mean?" Saeko listened as she was told about the Silver Millennium, the witch Beryl and the deaths of the Senshi, Shitennou and Serenity and Endymion. "So, you've been fighting evil beings in this lifetime…are they going to…succeed like this Beryl did?"

Usagi smiled. "We're fairly positive that it won't. One day, when we're older, Endymion and I will rule the world like we should have a thousand years ago. I'm not going to say that we're going to have an easy time of it, but we're going to do our best." She smiled up at Mamoru who gently kissed the top of her head.

Saeko sighed and scrubbed at her face with her hands. "So why are you telling me all of this?"

Ami spoke up. "Because it wasn't fair anymore to keep you in the dark. I…I hated lying to you, Mother. It made me sick sometimes but I had to keep everything secret. I don't want to do that anymore."

Saeko stood up and wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Oh my darling girl!"

Ami hid her face in her mother's shoulder. "You're not mad?" came the muffled question.

Saeko huffed a small laugh. "I am mad." Ami looked up at her with sad eyes. "I'm mad but I do understand why you kept things secret from me." She snorted. "I probably would have hauled you into see Dr. Gato at the first opportunity to see if he could help you with your delusion." She looked at Soichiro. "Just so you know, just because you were Mercury's lover in the past, doesn't mean it's going to happen all that easily in this lifetime. You touch my daughter before she's legal…let's just say that I have scalpels and I know how to use them!"

Soichiro gulped and he and the rest of the men either crossed their legs or moved their hands in front of their crotch, much to the amusement of the women in the room.

"Do the parents of the rest of you know?"

Usagi leaned against Mamoru. "I changed into Sailor Moon to try and save everyone from the Tsunami…" She buried her face into Mamoru's shoulder as he held her close.

"My parents and Mamoru's parents are dead." Said Makoto.

"There's no way in hell that I'd tell my parents." Said Minako grimly.

"My mother is dead, I don't have anything to do with my father but my grandfather doesn't know." Said Rei

"Yes he does." Said Jun. Rei turned stunned eyes to him. He stared back. "You're not the only one who can read the Sacred Fire. He asked me point blank the second time I came to the Shrine. I told him the truth. I'm never going to lie to him. Why he hasn't told you that he knows about us, I don't know. That's his decision." He turned to Saeko. "My parents don't know. I don't want to tell them because they'll tell my sister and she'll cause problems for Kazuya and Minako."

Minako's eyes narrowed. "I already took care of that little problem."

Kazuya stroked her hair. "Yes, but you made yourself look older, if Jade tells his family, Kaede will figure out that you're underage and she'll do something stupid."

Jun nodded. Minako huffed angrily and glared at the innocent ceiling.

Nobuyuki spoke up. "My father is dead but I haven't told my mother." He nodded to Soichiro. "Zoi's mother is dead and he has absolutely nothing to do with his father."

Saeko frowned for a moment. "I think I just heard you call Soichiro 'Zoi.' Why is that?"

Ami smiled "That's because his 'real name' is Zoicite. It just gets shortened to Zoi. Jun is always called Jade, even by his parents. Jade is short for Jadeite. Nobuyuki is Nephrite or Neph. Those three actually prefer being called by their Shitennou names. Kazuya is Kunzite but he's only called that when he IS being Kunzite. He has a job as an architect, so he has to keep his two worlds separate, for now."

"So I'm the only parent that knows. Why?"

Ami squirmed. "Well…it's because you're a doctor."

"I want to Heal Shingo's leg." Said Hotaru. "May I. Please."

Saeko walked over to the little girl and knelt in front of her. "You have Healing powers?"

Hotaru nodded. "It'll be easy. You took care of the hard parts. All I have do now is finish making it better. Please."

Saeko took a deep breath. "Let me take another x-ray and I'll let you know." She stood up and looked at the group. "This explains why he was healing so fast. Why Usagi healed so fast."

Kazuya smiled briefly. "We all have healing powers that help us get better quickly after a battle, there are a couple of spells that we can use for small wounds but Mamoru and Hotaru are the only ones who are able to use their powers on others who have major injuries."

Saeko nodded absently. She understood why she was told. Her daughter didn't want to keep any more secrets from her but also because they were afraid that there might be even greater battles to come and they would need someone to help them hide how fast they were able to heal.

Saeko smiled. "I'm in. I'll help. What do you need me to do?"

Smiles broke out around the room as Saeko was welcomed into the Future.

* * *

><p>Author's Note #1 – Read "Third Time's the Charm" Chapter 12 to see how Minako "took care of that little problem."<p>

Author's Note #2 – Read Chapter 4 of "The Shitennou Awakened" to see why Zoicite has no contact with his father.


End file.
